


All these years

by afincf_tirwer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Also sad tho, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sort of? - Freeform, hopefully fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: Legolas thinks about his love for Gimli. 100 years later and he is still thinking about Gimli.





	All these years

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this really freaking amazing art found at: http://grizzlyhorns.tumblr.com/post/149349683479/well-ive-been-working-on-this-off-and-on-for which kinda makes my heart hurt with all the sad angst it offers. Also, sorry for any inaccuracies you may see I have never actually read or watched LoTR but I’m very much invested in Gimli and Legolas). I hope you like it and it isn't too obvious I've never read the books or seen the movies.

Legolas gazed down at his friend, sorrow clouding his normally clear blue eyes. Gimli’s snores could be heard from a mile away but Legolas was too caught up in his own thoughts to think of nudging him. If it weren’t for the snores he would worry his friend had been slain, he lay so still and straight, pipe smoking slightly. Legolas jumped down and landed on soft feet, removing his friend’s pipe and taking the time to check he was still breathing. Legolas smiled ruefully to himself, he could almost hear what Gimli would say if he could see him now. _Daft sodding elf, if I can stand watching you in reverie, with your bloody eyes staring blankly you should not be startled by mortal sleep._ Yet he couldn’t help but check even after years of knowing his friend, years of fighting by his side be it in battle or for trade. He recalled a conversation he’d heard the last time they had visited a mortal kingdom.

“You’d think the elf was the dwarf’s consort the way he follows him around like a puppy.”

“The two are friends, they fought in the Ring Wars by each other’s sides, what would you expect?”

“He fought alongside others too yet I don’t see the elf trailing after them.”

The words had cut deeply, slicing at a part of Legolas he’d tried to repress for years, the part of his heart that longed for Gimli’s touch, more than a friendly slap on the back or a casual hug, The part of his heart that longed for a hand to stroke over his ears, his cheek, to cup the back of his head and draw him into a kiss. The part that longed to confess, to tell Gimli that he loved him, that without him he would have sailed long ago-

Legolas shook himself sharply and scowled at the foolish thoughts that were consuming him. _This is enough._ He said to himself firmly, he could relish in the brief touches between them, treasure the softer moments between them and cling to their friendship for it was all that Gimli would be able to give him. No dwarf would turn to an elf for something so intimate, for a courtship perhaps Arwen loved Aragon but he and Gimli were not destined for love and Legolas could live with that. He began to turn away, there may be enemies nearby, he could not be consumed with these melancholy thoughts but then he paused. Gimli was fast asleep, in such a deep sleep that Legolas doubted that anything less than a band of orcs invading could wake him. The tips of his ears flushed when he thought of something but his heart cried out that this was his only chance and well, Legolas had never been able to resist listening to his heart. He walked over, whisper-soft footsteps until he was standing next to his friend and he stooped down, crouching next to Gimli and paused for a moment, steeling his nerves before he acted. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his love’s forehead, relishing in the contact before pulling back and walking away. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he missed the gleam of teeth as Gimli’s mouth twitched up into a smile.

~100 years later~

Legolas’ eyes were once again clouded with sorrow and it lingered within him, thick and cloying like a foul smoke, choking him. Gimli’s hair was no longer the bright red it was in his youth, the fingers of time had clearly swept through his mane, painting it bright silver. As much as the new version of his husband had come with more secrets to discover and new features to explore Legolas would sacrifice the thousands of years he’d had before Gimli and the years he could have after, for just twenty more years with him. His husband lay against the same rock they had been camping at all those years ago, the first time Legolas had laid lips on him and it carried more firsts than either of them could remember, even with Legolas’ memory. Their first confession, first combing, first inking, all had taken place against this stone but this was the first time Legolas realised how much it resembled a tombstone.

His love lay against it, still, unmoving, eyes shut and Legolas couldn’t restrain himself, checking to make sure he was still breathing, still alive. They were heading for the sea, Legolas had finally convinced Gimli to sail and though he’d told his love that the reason was that he wished to see his friends once more, all those who had sailed years ago, he also hoped that Valinor would save his husband. It was called the Undying Lands, after all, perhaps there would be something there that could halt the cruel passage of time before Legolas’ heart broke for good. He gazed down at his husband, taking in the jewels, Legolas’ jewels that glittered in his braids, the braids that Legolas’ hands had weaved into his hair again and again for all these years, keeping his love neat and tidy, showing off his skill. Now Legolas’ own braids were done by his own hand and then he would braid his husband, even as Gimli protested that he would still do Legolas’ braids. He’d become used to brushing off the offer with a jab at clumsy dwarven fingers and he hoped his husband would not see through his ruse. Legolas felt his heart ache as he allowed the dark thought to creep into his mind that what if Valinor could do nothing for Gimli, what if he was forced to watch his love, his light, his husband slip away through his fingers. Legolas knew the answer, however, deep in his heart of hearts he knew that he would follow his dwarf wherever Gimli may go and if that was to be the Hall of Aule then Legolas would gladly follow. He laid down beside his dwarf taking in his features, drinking in his warmth and he allowed a few tears to slip down his cheeks.

“Daft sodding elf, I’m not gone yet.” Legolas forced a smile and Gimli’s eyes were sharp despite his age and knowing.

“I apologise for disturbing you, my love-” “Ghivashel I am not gone yet, I am here still. Do not cry Legolas my lovely one for I am here still.”

“Oh Gimli meleth-nin I do not mean to cry but I think of losing you and the hole you will leave and I cannot help but mourn.”

“I have told you my daft sodding elf that you should not die for me, that there are others you could love, could care for. You could be an elf amongst elves again-” Legolas’ head whipped up from where it rested on his husband’s shoulder and his eyes were blazing with fury.

“An elf amongst elves again? I do not wish to be an elf amongst elves again I wish to be your elf you foolish blind dwarf and I will fight all who stand in my way of that. You are my One and my only and I will not have you take that from me Gimli, I shall follow you to the Halls of Aule and we shall wait for the Second Coming amongst each other’s company! Unless you do not wish to have me anymore.” Legolas panted after his speech and Gimli looked up at his husband, saw the gleam of fear in his love’s eyes and he looked upon the face that remained unchanged from the one he first saw in Rivendell all those years ago. A face with fear painted clearly across the lovely features. A fear that he had caused.

“Oh, my amrâlimê I do not mean to frighten you. I still love you more than words can say but I would not have you die for me. Don’t you see my lovely one? I wish for you to be happy after my death.” Legolas’ eyes softened and he laid his head back onto his husband’s arm.

“I could not be happy after your death Gimli-nin, I could not be happy until I laid eyes upon you once more. And so I will follow you to the Halls of Aule no matter how long that will take me.” Legolas smiled as his husband realised that he would not be able to be happy after his death. He coaxed his stubborn dwarf to close his eyes once more and ran his fingers through his One’s silver hair, singing softly to himself, soothing himself into reverie to enjoy his husband’s presence by his side. For however long he still had him on this earth.


End file.
